The moment I knew
by grangertash
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Molly goes to comfort her son when he is upset as she has always done but she finds that someone has got there first.RonHermione, Molly POV Oneshot


**DH SPOILERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AN: Just something I had playing on my mind. Not my favourite piece of writing in the world but I thought I would put it up anyway!**

She could hear the sobbing coming from his room. He had always been the most emotional of all of her children, even if he didn't show it much. He had left the dinner table with a half eaten plate and ran up to his room. He never missed a meal unless something was severely wrong. Of course, something was severely wrong for all of them, the loss of Fred had left a whole in everyone's hearts but as much as she wanted to burst into tears everyday, she must be strong for her family.

She made her way to Ron's bedroom, expecting to comfort her son, to be there for him with a hug and a cup of hot chocolate like she always was.

When she reached the door of his bedroom she was surprised to see that his door slightly ajar. She knew her son better than anybody and was sure that he wouldn't have wanted anyone to see him crying, not even his own family. She poked her head through the door and what she saw broke her heart.

Ron was sitting on his bed, his eyes glistening with tears however he was resting on a bushy haired witch's shoulder while she played with his hair whispering words of comfort into his ear.

She always knew Ron had liked Hermione but what she saw here was not a childish crush. The sight of the two of them being so intimate with each other was bringing tears to her eyes. She had always been there for her children, always the one to spot when they were upset, she knew them better than anybody.

Ron was letting every one of his tears drop comfortably onto her shoulder. He had always been embarrassed when she caught him crying, he would wipe his tears away with his sleeve and pretend that nothing was wrong. With Hermione however it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world, to sit crying on each other's shoulders silently, as if it would cure everything.

She knew she should look away but she couldn't. She felt like Hermione was doing what should be her job, she was his mother. She was taken out of her train of thoughts when she heard Hermione speak.

"I know its hard to imagine it now Ron but we will get through this, the pain will never be gone but everything will be alright soon."

Ron sniffed and sat silently, his head still resting on Hermione's shoulder.

Molly could see it in their eyes, nothing was being said but it was all there. They loved each other and only a fool wouldn't be able to see it.

"I'm going with you to find your parents," Ron suddenly said standing up with a look of determination on his face.

"Ron no, I told you, you need to be with your family right now, I..."

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU AGAIN HERMIONE," He shouted and turned round to face the window as if scared to look her in the eye.

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears "Ron," she said softly " I've forgiven you for leaving me and Harry, I know it wasn't you, it was the locket that brought all that stuff out of you."

Ron turned around to face her again and sighed, "I just don't want to leave you again, I cant stand the thought of anything happening to you. I just want you to be safe."

"I can take.."

"..care of yourself," He finished for her "I know Hermione, in fact if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now. I just want to be with you, I..I..I love you"

Hermione looked at him her eyes full of emotion. "I love you too Ron," she was grinning wider than Molly thought it was possible for a grin to be. "And I want you to come with me to look for my parents"

He smiled and ran towards Hermione and lifted her off the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Piece of cake," he whispered into her ear and just as Hermione began to speak he kissed her with such force he pulled Hermione from the ground so her legs were wrapped around Ron's waist.

Molly choose this moment to leave and with a grin on her face she began walking back down the stairs.

From that moment on she knew Hermione Granger would soon become Hermione Weasley, after all she knew her son better than anyone.

**ok, please no comments about spelling and grammar because I know its rubbish already!! Thanks for reading anyway :D**

**EDITED slightly after 2 years as a result of slight improvement in skills. ;) **


End file.
